mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kyōka Izumi
, 4 November 1873–7 September 1939) is the pen name of a Japanese author of novels, short stories, and Kabuki plays who was active from the late Meiji era to the early Shōwa periods. His real name was . Like Natsume Sōseki and other Japanese authors with pen names, Kyōka is usually known by that pen name rather than his family name. Biography Kyōka first gained acclaim for his and ; his most famous work is . Known for a characteristic brand of Romanticism preferring tales of the supernatural heavily influenced by works of the earlier Edo period in Japanese arts and letters. Works translated into English include "The Holy Man of Mount Koya", , and , though a majority have yet to be translated. His plays are particularly popular in Japan, and his is still performed. Life Before Tokyo Kyōka was born Kyōtarō Izumi on November 4, 1873 in the Shitashinmachi section of Kanazawa, Ishikawa, to , a chaser and inlayer of metallic ornaments, and , daughter of a tsuzumi hand-drum player from Edo and younger sister to lead protagonist of the Noh theater, Kintarō Matsumoto. Because of his family's impovershed circumstances, he attended the tuition-free Hokuriku English-Japanese School, run by Christian missionaries. Even before he entered grade school, young Kintarō's mother introduced him to literature in picture-books interspersed with text called kusazōshi, and his works would later show the influence of this early contact with such visual forms of story-telling. In April 1883, at ten years old, Kyōka lost his mother, who was 29 at the time. It was a great blow to his young mind, and he would attempt to recreate memories of her in works throughout his literary career. At a friend's boarding house in April 1889, Kyōka was deeply impressed by Ozaki Kōyō's "Amorous Confessions of Two Nuns" and decided to pursue a career in literature. That June he took a trip to Toyama Prefecture. At this time he worked as a teacher in private preparatory schools and spent his free time running through yomihon and kusazōshi. In November of that year, however, Kyōka's aspiration to an artistic career drove him to Tokyo, where he intended to enter the tutelage of Kōyō himself. On 19 November 1891, he called on Kōyō in ) (part of present-day Shinjuku) without prior introduction and requested that he be allowed into the school immediately. He was accepted, and from that time began life as a live-in apprentice. Other than a brief trip to Kanazawa in December of the following year, Kyōka spent all of his time in the Ozaki household, proving his value to Kōyō through correcting his manuscripts and household tasks. Kyōka greatly adored his teacher, thinking of him as a teacher of more than literature, a benefactor who nourished his early career before he gained a name for himself. He felt deeply a personal indebtedness to Kōyō, and continued to admire the author throughout his life. Kyōka's early career Kyōka's first published work, , was serialized beginning in May 1893 in Kyoto's Hi no De newspaper. Apparently it was very unpopular and the editor requested the story be dropped immediately; however, due to Kōyō's pleadings on the part of his young student, Kyōka was allowed to print the entire story. The next year the story was resold to the Kaga, Ishikawa Hokuriku Shinpo, once again for serialization. This time Kyōka's work gained some favorable criticism, though most likely through Kōyō's active involvement. In that same year, was published by Tantei Bunko and by Shonen Bungaku. In August he returned to Kanazawa to get treatment for beriberi and took the opportunity to travel around Kyoto and the Hokuriku region before returning to Tokyo. He would later use the record he kept of his travels as a basis for his , though the actual record is not extant. January 9 of 1894, his father died and he once again returned to Kanazawa. Facing an uncertain future, Kyōka worried about his means of obtaining a livelihood for himself and his relatives, a grandmother and younger brother; however, with his grandmother's encouragement he returned to his work in Tokyo. In October, he published and , after substantial corrections from Kōyō, in the Yomiuri Shimbun. "The Righteous and the Chivalrous" would later be staged as . The next year in February, in order to continue to support his family in Kanazawa, Kyōka moved into the Otowa Ohashi household in Koishikawa in Tokyo to follow work on an encyclopedia. On his departure, Kōyō treated Kyōka to a Western style dinner where he taught his student to use a knife and fork. In April, Kyōka's first, real critical success, "The Night Watchman," was published in the magazine Bungei Kurabu. Thanks to Reiun Taoka's praise of the story, Kyōka's next work, "The Operating Room," appeared in Bungei Kurabu's opening pages; thus began Kyōka's entry in to literary circles. In May 1896, Kyōka paid his grandmother, now in her mid-seventies, a visit in Kanazawa, and the next year he decided to get his own house in Koishikawa and bring her to live with him. In spite of the beriberi that had not completely healed over the years, he was prolific at this time, though his work received mixed reviews. " ," considered by many to be his most representative work, was published in 1900. The mature writer In 1902, suffering from gastrointestinal problems, Kyōka retired to Zushi to convalesce. While there, a woman named , whom Kyōka had met through a childhood friend, helped him in the kitchen. In May 1903, the two began living together in Ushigome, in a hanamachi called Kagurazaka. However, they were unable to get married immediately due to strong objections by Kōyō. In October of that same year, Kyōka's mentor, Kōyō Ozaki, died. Even on his deathbed, Kōyō continued to worry over Kyōka's future, and he continued to correct Kyōka's manuscripts. Then, in 1906, Kyōka lost his grandmother at the age of 87. His stomach troubles worsened and he returned to Zushi. Originally intending only to spend a summer there, he rented the house for four years. During this time he ate mainly rice gruel and sweet potatoes. In spite of illness that often left him in a dream-like state and a house that leaked when it rained, he managed to compose several stories there, including and its second part, . In fact, his illness and the poor conditions at his rented house in Zushi might have contributed to the other-worldly atmosphere of the two stories. In 1908, he went back to Tokyo and found a place in Kōjimachi. Both and were published in 1910. Kafū Nagai praised "Samisen Canal." At the same time, the first five volumes of Kyōka's collected works were published. With growing popularity supporting him, Kyōka began the Taishō period by extending his efforts into the theater. In 1913, he composed and , and the next year, was published. He continued to have problems with beriberi, and in the summer of 1916, he spent a good portion of three months inside. Final years .]] In 1927, Kyōka traveled to the Tōhoku region, where he visited Lake Towada and Akita Prefecture. The next year, he contracted pneumonia and, after recovery, visited Shuzenji hot-spring resort in the mountains in Izu, Shizuoka Prefecture. Then in 1929 he returned to Ishikawa prefecture, this time to visit the scenic Noto Peninsula. He kept a number of journals of his travels, and he continued to write short stories and plays. In 1937, his last great project, was serialized in the Tokyo Mainichi and Osaka Mainichi Newspapers. He was inducted the same year into the Imperial Arts Society. Finally his ill-health took its toll, and, on 7 September 1939, at 2:45 in the morning, Kyōka Izumi died of lung cancer. He is buried at Zōshigaya cemetery in Tokyo. Legacy Eccentric and superstitious, Kyōka developed a reputation for writing about the grotesque and the fantastic. " ," is a tale about a monk's journey through a mountainous wilderness, encountering inexplicable and unsettling experiences. Borrowing and embellishing themes from Edo period popular fiction, folklore and Noh drama, more than half of Kyōka 's works incorporate some form of supernatural element. Kyōka's narrative style borrows from traditional rakugo storytelling, and also uses dramatic dialogues similar to that used in kabuki drama. Kyōka often depicted life in the hanamachi of downtown Edo or Tokyo, which is why he is often compared with his contemporaries Kafū Nagai and Jun'ichirō Tanizaki. However, Kyōka makes much more use of a complex plot and suspense in his narrative. Another thematic concept strong in his writings is that of a beautiful older woman taking care of a young man. The Izumi Kyoka Prize is a literary award established by the city of Kanazawa, first awarded in 1973 on the hundredth anniversary of Kyōka's birth. References *The city of Kamakura's page on Kyoka *Izumi Kyōka entry in the Japanese Wikipedia *[http://www2s.biglobe.ne.jp/~ant/nenpu.html Article (in Japanese) from the 14th book of the Complete Works of Izumi Kyōka] *The city of Kanazawa's page on its Izumi Kyoka Memorial Hall and Museum Books in English * * * (Note: Includes English translations of , , and ) Translations into English * * * * An online translation of [http://www.intangible.org/Features/koya/koyahome.html The Holy Man of Mount Koya] by Steven W. Kohl. * External links * e-texts of Kyōka's works at Aozora Bunko. * Kyōka Izumi's grave Category:1873 births Category:1939 deaths Category:People from Kanazawa, Ishikawa Category:Japanese writers Category:Kabuki playwrights Category:People in Meiji period Japan Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:Cancer deaths in Japan de:Izumi Kyōka hu:Izumi Kjóka it:Kyōka Izumi ja:泉鏡花 zh-classical:泉鏡花 zh:泉鏡花